


Stars spying

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Potterlock, Slash, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock è piegato sul telescopio, una piuma al suo fianco che prende appunti su un foglio di pergamena per lui mentre mormora qualcosa al nulla. John non riesce a capire perché sia così tranquillo; lui non fa altro che volgere lo sguardo a lui e alle scale che conducono alla torre nel terrore che qualcuno li scopra.<br/>“John, rilassati.”<br/>“Come accidenti faccio a rilassarmi? Se Anderson ci trova qua ci fa la pelle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars spying

**Author's Note:**

> Potterlock per il p0rnfest <3 Prompt: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes , HP!AU Sulla torre di Astronomia.  
> Lo dedico alle mie compagne di avventura, vecchie e nuove. Tutte, nessuna esclusa. A chi è rimasto. A chi c'è sempre stato. A chi, nonostante tutto, ha deciso che valeva la pena di esser tenuta.
> 
> E poi è un porno, cosa volete di più.

Dovrebbero essere ognuno nel proprio dormitorio già da quel pezzo, perché la mezzanotte è passata già da quel pezzo, e se Anderson li trova lì, sulla torre di Astronomia, John è sicuro che non sono verranno privati di un centinaio di punti a testa, ma che saranno obbligati a… no, non vuole nemmeno pensarci.   
Sherlock è piegato sul telescopio, una piuma al suo fianco che prende appunti su un foglio di pergamena per lui mentre mormora qualcosa al nulla. John non riesce a capire perché sia così tranquillo; lui non fa altro che volgere lo sguardo a lui e alle scale che conducono alla torre nel terrore che qualcuno li scopra.  
“John, rilassati.”  
“Come accidenti faccio a rilassarmi? Se Anderson ci trova qua ci fa la pelle.”  
“Oh, al massimo ci soffia addosso come il gatto più cagasotto che ti venga in mente. In ogni caso non arriverà, stai tranquillo.”  
“E come fai ad esserne così sicuro?”  
“Potrei aver fatto scivolare qualche goccia di Distillato soporifero nella sua tazza di té, prima di venire qua.”  
John lo guarda incredulo, incapace di decidere se sia affascinato o spaventato dalla sua sfrontatezza. Scuote la testa e sbatte le mani sulle cosce, lasciando perdere le scale e avvicinandosi al Corvonero sbuffando sonoramente. Spalle contro il muro e braccia incrociate, lo guarda come se fosse una bestia da rimproverare.  
“Non potevi dirmelo subito?”  
“Eri divertente.”  
La tentazione di buttarlo di sotto è così forte che non sa davvero come fa a trattenersi. “Grazie, Sherlock, molto gentile. Posso almeno sapere cosa stiamo facendo qua, visto che sembravi aver molta fretta di venirci e non mi hai dato mezza spiegazione del perché?”  
“Oh.” La piuma improvvisamente si ferma, e con la pergamena scivola lentamente verso il pavimento, atterrando ai piedi del telescopio. “Certo, la spiegazione. Pensavo fosse ovvio, John. Davvero non ci arrivi?”  
“Se evitassi di farmi sentire un idiota come tuo solito, mi farebbe piacere, molte grazie.”   
Sherlock si raddrizza, porta le mani sui fianchi mentre flette la schiena all’indietro e geme di piacere sentendo i muscoli contrarsi e poi distendersi. John lo guarda sistemarsi il mantello con un sopracciglio alzato, ed avvicinarsi a lui con lo sguardo lucido e felino di chi ha in mente un progetto ben chiaro.   
C’è lo spazio di una mano tra di loro, Sherlock che respira sul suo viso solleticandogli le labbra. Non ci vuole molto a John perché il piano di Sherlock sia chiaro, ma prima che possa sollevare lo sguardo e guardare l’altro negli occhi si ritrova a sentire quelle labbra morbide sfiorare le sue.   
“Non sono io che ti faccio sentire un idiota. Sei tu che non cogli i messaggi.”  
I messaggi, certo. Il piede che accarezza la sua caviglia durante Pozioni o gli sguardi eloquenti a pranzo, o a cena, o in qualsiasi momento della giornata erano messaggi piuttosto chiari. Crede. Immagina fossero quelli. Il dito sporco di panna finito dritto dritto tra le sue labbra. Gli occhi costantemente illuminati da una luce quasi inquietante, sicuramente sinistra allo sguardo altrui - e forse, in verità, anche al suo.   
Messaggi.  
“I messaggi, certo,” dice con voce secca. “Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima.”  
Sherlock ha le mani poggiate sul muro, all’altezza della sua testa. Si volta appena a guardarle, sentendo un groppo alla gola che riesce a far scendere con difficoltà. In effetti, era tutto molto chiaro.  
“Me lo chiedo anche io, John.”  
Si lecca le labbra, John, e forse è quello che fa scattare in Sherlock la molla, perché in un momento la torre si riempie del rumore umido dei loro baci. Le labbra schioccano, si separano e si ritrovano nella luce fioca delle stelle, mentre John cerca un appiglio nella divisa di Sherlock. Improvvisamente ha davvero tanto caldo. Improvvisamente, si rende conto di quanto Sherlock abbia desiderato con impazienza questo momento quando finalmente preme contro di lui o e John sente qualcosa di duro premere contro la sua coscia. Le mani di John scivolano sui fianchi di Sherlock, fino ad arrivare al sedere e obbligarlo ad aderire ancora di più al suo corpo.   
“Per la barba di Merlino.”  
“A dopo i commenti, John. Ho aspettato anche abbastanza.”  
Gli scappa una risata, ma muore all’istante quando Sherlock riprende a baciarlo. Gli fa quasi tenerezza, vedere come si affanna per ottenere quello che vuole - non che lui sia messo tanto meglio, con la mano di quel disgraziato che gli stringe i capelli e lo obbliga a piegare appena la testa di lato solo per poterlo baciare meglio.   
Se fosse un animale, probabilmente John penserebbe che è in calore.   
Sherlock intrufola una gamba tra le sue, ed è una benedizione che si stiano baciando perché John non è certo che nessuno sarebbe stato capace di sentire il gemito che si è perso tra le loro labbra. Gli viene quasi istintivo cominciare a muoverglisi contro, i pantaloni della divisa che cominciano a tirare sul cavallo; non potrebbe mai rimanere fermo, perché sente ogni parte del corpo vibrare ed è una sensazione così piacevole che privarsene sarebbe da idioti.   
“Oh, John…” sibila Sherlock, e le sue dita si stringono con ancora più forza contro il suo sedere, l’aria che intanto entra nei suoi polmoni con così tanta forza da fargli male. Vorrebbe poter essere sul suo letto, adesso, non contro il muro gelido della torre di Astronomia - soprattutto ora che una mano di Sherlock si è intrufolata sotto il suo maglione e glielo solleva, lasciandogli parte della schiena esposta.  
Non può negare che sia un contrasto piacevole, comunque.   
Mentre lascia a Sherlock la libertà di fare quel che vuole col suo petto, una mano di John scivola tra le loro gambe, strofina contro il rigonfiamento palese nei pantaloni dell’altro. Sherlock geme contro il suo orecchio, prima di conficcare i denti nel muscolo molle della spalla - avrà il segno per giorni, lo sa: è una fortuna che sia ancora inverno e coprirsi non sia niente di strano.   
Dovrebbe dirgli di darsi un minimo di contegno, la prossima volta.  
Non che gli importi davvero. Al momento la sua mente è offuscata dai tocchi decisi di Sherlock sul suo petto, da quella gamba che continua a spingere e comincia a rendere la tensione palpabile, ad accorciare il suo fiato. Si sente teso come una corda di violino, pizzicato nei punti più sensibili viene ridotto a un ammasso di brividi che lo scuotono con così tanta forza da fargli girare la testa.  
“Sherlock…”  
Lui mugugna in risposta, le mani che scivolano sul suo stomaco e si fermano sull’orlo dei pantaloni. È un gesto così rapido che John nemmeno se ne accorge, e in pochi secondi si ritrova nudo dalla vita alle ginocchia, con le mani di Sherlock che si muovono tra il suo inguine accaldato e il sedere.   
Non crede di poter sopportare ancora a lungo.   
Geme, quando la mano di Sherlock stringe la sua erezione. E non sa se abbia un tempismo di merda o sia solo una coincidenza, perché nello stesso istante il vociare di alcuni studenti arriva lontano alle loro orecchie, e John si ritrova con una mano premuta con forza contro la sua bocca e gli occhi di Sherlock che lo guardano con così tanta intensità da provocargli una capriola allo stomaco.  
“Vuoi che ti sentano?” chiede, e John non capisce se sia una domanda sincera o solo la sua voglia di stuzzicarlo. Il suo sguardo è comunque abbastanza eloquente. E terrorizzante. Soprattutto terrorizzante, specie quando la mano di Sherlock comincia a muoversi con una lentezza estenuante, già umida di sperma, mentre sotto i loro piedi le voci aumentano e si fanno più forti.   
Oh, _Dio_.  
Tenta di mugugnare qualcosa, ma Sherlock preme la mano con più forza contro le sue labbra mentre si lecca le sue. Non si sforza nemmeno di nascondere la sua eccitazione, dura e gonfia contro di lui quando gli si preme contro. “Se sentono qualcosa, sapranno che c’è qualcuno qui, John. Sei sicuro di volere che ti vedano in queste condizioni? Perché io non lo vorrei, al tuo posto.”   
Sente le sue mani abbandonarlo, e un piede scatta in un gesto involontario, pestando contro il fallimento. La frustrazione che gli sta montando nello stomaco è così pericolosa da piacerli, e Dio solo sa quanto vorrebbe scaricarla addosso a quell’imbecille di Sherlock. Ma lo lascia fare; lo lascia fare perché si fida, lo lascia fare perché le sue gambe cominciano a non sorreggere più il suo peso, provate dall’eccitazione crescente. Le dita umide di Sherlock accarezzano fugaci la sua apertura, prima che scivolino lente in lui. Cerca il sostegno dell’altro con una mano, affonda le unghie sul suo braccio - è una sfortuna che quel maglione sia così grosso, perché un po’ avrebbe goduto nel fargli male. Ma Sherlock poi insiste, si spinge finché può, e per un momento vede bianco e le voci aumentano e, _cazzo_ , perché quegli idioti devono fermarsi proprio davanti alle scale che portano alla torre?  
Respira forte, contro la mano di Sherlock. Non è certo di poter resistere a lungo, specie quando le dita aumentano, si piegano e di nuovo gli fanno vedere le stelle - e no, non quelle sopra la sua testa.   
“Credo resteranno qua sotto ancora per un po’. Stanno aspettando qualcuno. Tassorosso che non vedono l’ora di farsi sorprendere fuori dai loro dormitori. Sarebbe davvero, davvero terribile se Anderson decidesse di uscire per andare a dare un’occhiata… Non mi stupirebbe, in realtà. A sentirli noi, devono star urlando. Quando uno vuole farsi beccare...” Si piega contro il suo collo, ci lascia uno, due baci, prima che la lingua scorra e le dita scivolino via per correre sotto il suo ginocchio, i pantaloni tenunti fermi dal suo piede per permettere a quello di John di scivolare fuori dalla gamba di stoffa. “Noi non vogliamo farci beccare, vero?”  
John scuote la testa, ma non è sicuro che la sua risposta corrisponda a verità. C’è il brivido dell’eccitazione a scuoterlo, c’è la paura che gli fa rizzare i peli delle braccia, c’è Sherlock che gli solleva la gamba quanto può e si lascia sprofondare in lui con una lentezza che John non è capace di sopportare. “Adesso ti lascio andare, John, ma non devi fare rumore.”  
Sa che è uno stupido gioco. Sa che anche se gemesse nessuno potrebbe sentirli - o forse sì, non ne è sicuro al cento per cento, la sua voce potrebbe rimbombare giù per le scale, e no, no, non vuole nemmeno pensarci. Annuisce, e nel momento in cui Sherlock allontana la mano lui affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, sperando che quello gli basti.   
Sa già di aver perso in partenza. Sherlock lo afferra per un fianco, l’altra mano che lo sorregge mentre lui si piega appena perché siano più comodi - comodità, poi, sarebbe più giusto dire _siano il meno scomodi possibile_. Quando comincia a muoversi, non è sicuro ci vorrà molto, prima che la tensione si sciolga come il nodo maldestro di un marinaio alle prime armi.   
L’unica cosa di cui è davvero certo è che la sua voce preme per uscire dalla gola.   
Si azzarda a leccarsi le labbra, mentre le braccia si stringono attorno al collo di Sherlock - è sicuro che domani patirà i dolori di una bravata del genere, ma il prezzo da pagare è equo rispetto a quello che sta provando al momento. Le spinte di Sherlock vibrano per tutta la sua eccitazione, l’odore dei loro corpi accaldati lo colpisce al naso come un pugno e no, no davvero, nemmeno il letto renderebbe la situazione più piacevole.   
Non vorrebbe davvero essere da nessun’altra parte.  
Sente il suo corpo farsi più sensibile - persino le carezze fugaci che riceve dallo strusciarsi contro il corpo dell’altro gli provoca brividi che gli annebbiano la mente; e quando Sherlock aumenta il ritmo è lui a doversi proteggere da un gemito più alto del solito coprendosi la bocca con una mano tremante, perché non ce la fa più, non ce la fa proprio, e il suo corpo vibra e il gemito muore soffocato tra le sue dita, mentre finalmente la tensione si trasforma in pulsazioni che lo scuotono e viene, e Sherlock subito dopo di lui.  
È un ammasso di carne sudata, di respiro affannato e, Dio, spera che Sherlock non osi scollarsi da lui prima che il suo cuore abbia smesso di correre all’impazzata.  
C’è di nuovo silenzio, attorno a loro. Improvviso, a dire la verità.   
“Sono andati via.” mormora, con la voce ancora spezzata. Il respiro di Sherlock solletica il collo. In realtà ci impiega un po’ a capire che sta ridendo. “Sherlock?”  
“Non c’è mai stato nessuno.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Era un esperimento.”  
“Un esperimento.”  
“Ben riuscito, tra le altre cose. Sei la mia cavia preferita, John.”  
Lo bacia sulle labbra con così tanta nonchalance che John vorrebbe ucciderlo.  
“Ringrazia il cielo che mi hai letteralmente sfiancato, o ti avrei buttato di sotto.”  
“Oh, non lo faresti mai.”  
“Oh sì, invece.”  
Sherlock lo bacia tra gli occhi, e John non ha davvero più voglia continuare. “Hai qualche incantesimo anche per farci passare inosservati per i corridoi? Non mi entusiasma l’idea di dover spiegare perché la mia divisa è sporca e soprattutto di dire di cosa.”  
“Potrei. O potremmo andare a goderci il bagno dei prefetti fino all’alba, e poi sgusciare in dormitorio. Il tuo quadro di certo non farà la spia, ti ama.”  
Sogghigna, John, vietandosi di chiedergli come possa entrare uno studente qualunque in un bagno riservato. In fondo è Sherlock Holmes. Se può fargli credere che ci sia una folla ad aspettare di vederlo nudo qualche centinaio di scalini sotto i suoi piedi, può fare davvero di tutto.  
“Andiamo,” sussurra, e si lascia trascinare via.  
Come sempre.


End file.
